


I Wouldn’t Mind

by Kca1516



Series: Wintersoldier Steve [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Codependency, Love, M/M, Protective Steve, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Tony is tortured, Wintersolider Steve Rogers, my boys take care of eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: Part of the Winter Soldier Stony series it is compliant with the rest of the works in the series~~~~~~~~~~Tony gets captured by Hydra. Steve slips into the Winter Soldier mindset to get him back. Co-dependency at its finest.Also this was a request from a while ago that im just now doing, the requesty will be mentioned in the notes bc idk how to tag then i geussEnjoy





	I Wouldn’t Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NobodysBloodyPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodysBloodyPrincess/gifts).



> For @NobodysBloodyPrincess im so sorry this took so long i was havibg trouble comin up with an idea to fit your prompt nonetheless i hope you see this and i hope it matched what you had in mind <3
> 
> (Edit: i figured out how to gift things to ppl so imma do that)

 

 

 

Tony didn’t know how much time had passed since he had first been taken to the dark hell he now called home. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

The pain he felt made the hours blur together and the room spin until he couldn’t tell which way was up or down.

There were no windows, or sources of light in the room except for one dingy light bulb that had been flickering dangerously for a while now.

If only Tony could reach the bulb he might be able to create some sort of escape plan. The parts inside could be useful or, if broken, the cut up shards of glass could be turned into a weapon. 

But, those hopes were dashed from the start.

The moment he had been tossed into the cell, his captors had bound him to a chair making escape truly impossible. Within the first hour his extremities had fallen asleep, by the second they were numb.

 

By the third hour, pain had blocked out all other senses.

 

Tony had tried to be quiet, put up a show of strength, when the Hydra agents first starting torturing him. He had faith that in a day or two the Avengers would find him, and destroy the people who took him in the first place. He had threatened the men who dared to lay their hands on him that every wound they inflicted now would be repaid tenfold. But, they gave no mind to his threats, and after so long without a sign of hope, Tony had stopped talking and started screaming.

Where was the point in dignity when your flesh was being cleaved open by burning knives? Where was the point in dignity when your bones were breaking like sticks in a child's hand? There was no point, a fact that Tony had sunken into if only to make the ache in his heart hurt less.

 

Though, the reason Tony cried out was never truly because of the physical rounds of pain Hydra put him through. What made the tortured wails escape from his lips was as each part of him was ripped open, the hope inside died a little more. The question of where his friends were? Where Steve was? Had stopped long ago. Even if they lingered in Tony’s very soul like a brand.

 

They were the selfish thoughts Tony could never rid himself of solely. In truth, Tony was relieved no one had come for him. That meant they had been smart enough to understand, Tony wasn’t worth it. 

Sure, Steve might have put up a fight for him in the beginning. No matter how self deprecating Tony was, even he could accept the bond that had grown between him and his lover. It would be hard for Steve to let him go. 

But, each moment that passed by, without the love of his life being tortured at his side because of a failed rescue attempt, meant the man was trying to move on. Maybe, years from now, Steve would have a new family of his own in a nice apple pie house.

The sun would always shine, chasing away any shadow that lurked to pull the man back under. Maybe Bucky would visit once and a while, to say high to the bundle of kids Steve would surely have. And, maybe Steve would laugh and smile with a new man that wasn’t Tony under his arm, and he would be happy.

 

Tony would be forgotten, but that would be ok. He just needed to know that Steve was alive and well, and not stuck here where his mind would undoubtedly be ripped apart again. Tony wouldn’t let that happen, he’d fight tooth and nail to make sure Steve never came to this place. More accurately, he’d sit back and take the force of Hydra’s wrath, as long as it meant Steve didn’t have to.

 

To Tony’s right, the door hidden seamlessly in the wall groaned open. It’s metal hinges grinded against each other in a way that made Tony shiver. The only times that door opened was for food, water, a bucket to relieve himself...and pain. Even if Tony’s internal clock was askew, he knew it wasn’t time for three of those things. 

 

A broken sob forced its way out of Tony’s dry throat. He didn’t think he had the strength to pull through this time. There was an understanding in Tony’s gut that knew he wasn’t going to see the other side of this. Even if the Steve voice in his head, that had gotten him through much already, told him to hold on. There was nothing left to hold onto. 

Besides, the voices in his head were silent now. Tony was alone, and in a moment, he was going to die. 

 

He should be scared, or angry at the foul outcome of his half experienced life. But, he felt none of that. The only thought in his head that made this bearable, that made his death worth something, was that at least it wasn’t Steve. Steve would live to see the sun rise in the morning. The image gave Tony a moment of peace as an agent stepped into the room, closing the door with a bang behind him.

 

“Tony?”

 

This was it. This was where it would all end. The genius closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of a fist or a weapon to take his last breathes from him.

 

“Oh, no Tony.”

 

He knew this trick, they had used it on him before. The recorded sound of Bucky’s voice filled the room. 

Sometimes, it was Nat telling him she was going to recuse him. Or Bruce promising him that backup was on the way. The worst was when they used Steve’s voice to say ‘I love you’ over and over while punches rained down.

Today was Bucky. Tony would open his eyes and feel another part of him break because his friend wasn’t here, it would just be a recording. And when that bought of vulnerability showed itself, that was when his tormentors would strike. Every time he fell for the bit. This time was no different. Tony forced open his crusting eyes, feeling them throb with every movement.

 

See, exactly like he expected. Bucky was standing in front of him- wait what. Tony’s heart moved into his throat at what his eyes couldn’t possibly be seeing. Bucky Barnes, Captain America, was kneeling in front of him working on untiring the rope that seemed to be apart of him now. The man’s hair was pulled back from his face so his bright eyes could be seen, and there were scratches maring his face, but he was here.

Except that couldn’t be true. Whatever Tony was seeing wasn’t real. Hydra must of planted a hologram to mess with Tony, or, after so much trauma, the man was finally hallucinating. Bucky couldn't be here, because if he was Tony would start to hope. And hope was a dangerous thing.

 

“You’re not actually here,” Tony insisted, forcing what he knew was a lie from his lips. 

 

But, Bucky wasn’t going to let him get away with it. The man was calm but firm when he spoke next.

 

“Oh, yes I am Tony. So is the rest of the team. Natasha and Clint are taking over the control center so Bruce can hack in. Thor is backup, making sure no one is escaping, and Steve is fighting off the men that guarded your cell but he should be here soon-”

 

The words had barely left the good Captain’s mouth when the door opened again. But, opened isn’t the right verb. The creaky door, that Tony hated, was physically ripped off its hinges and thrown across the room. Tony yelped, certain that was Hydra coming to overpower them. But, the man that stepped through the gaping hole in the wall wasn’t Hydra at all.

 

“Steve,” Tony breathed, surprised as tears welled in his eyes, “no you can’t- you can’t be here.”

In didn’t take much more than the sight of his lover to cause sobs to wrack through his body.

 

“No-baby, you can’t be here,” Tony insisted even as Steve, in all his raging glory, made his way to the genius. There was a burning fire in his eyes, and he was decked out in full battle gear. His metal arm glistened with the blood of the men whose lives he had taken, it dripped from the tips of his fingers like paint and joined the canvas of Tony’s own blood splattered on the floor. 

The soldier was beautiful, but everything was all wrong. Steve was supposed to be at home, safe. Never to enter a Hydra facility again. They could take him, Tony realized with a panic. If he got caught, Hydra could take him again to be used and manipulated. 

Tony was now fighting desperately against his bonds even though it made it harder for Bucky to get the ropes off him. But, the genius wasn’t thinking rationally. He needed to get to Steve, if only to push him away and get him out of here safely. But, his soldier, who himself was not in the right mind frame, mistook his struggling as pain. And with Bucky at Tony’s feet, his lover came to only one conclusion. With two strides Steve was roaring his way to Bucky. He kicked the man, violently, away from Tony before picking him up by the collar and shoving him against the blood soaked wall.

 

Bucky’s eyes were wide with panic as he tried unlodge himself from Steve’s grip. But, no matter that the serum in their veins was the same, Steve had the upper hand. Tony’s soldier had a single mindset, to protect hi lover. No one was getting in the way of him accomplishing that goal, even his best friend.

 

“Steve,” Bucky choked out feeling his windpipe being forced close.

 

“You hurt him,” Steve growled, even though that wasn’t quite right. But, Steve wasn’t focused on the facts. Probably because that man holding his best friend by the neck wasn’t Steve at all.

 

The Winter Soldier had entered the room. 

 

A bolt of guilt ripped Tony open worse than any knife. Because of him, Steve had lost control and was now at the mercy of a part of himself he had been trying so hard to heal. Because of Tony, he had relapsed to a place he never wanted to go again. Because of Tony, Steve was about to commit a crime that would end up consuming him.

Tony had to stop it. He wouldn’t let his lover lose himself because of Tony’s mistakes. Even if the soldier ended up hating him when he came to, Tony had to help.

 

“Steve,” he yelled, catching the soldier’s attention. His entire body hurt after putting so much energy into one word, but he pushed on, “I’m ok, baby,” he choked out, his voice shaking, “I’m right here. Bucky’s your best friend, you know he wouldn't hurt me.”

 

Steve had loosened his hold on Cap so that his feet were touching the floor, and the super soldier turned to look Tony in the eye’s. His blue gaze was haunting. The depth of his mind was full of anger, and sadness, and pain. Tony forced himself to maintain the eye contact, if only to torture himself that much more. At least this he deserved. 

 

“Don’t hurt Bucky, Steve, not for me. I’m not worth it,” the omission had been sitting on Tony’s tongue for days now. It felt like he was spilling his darkest secrets, and shame ate away at him.

The Avengers hadn't come for him because he wasn’t worth it. Steve was going to move on and be happy because Tony wasn’t worth it. Tony was going to die because he wasn't worth it. It was something he’d always known. Had always waited for people to realize and leave him for it. 

And the day Tony had been dreading since the moment he met any of them had finally come to pass. Yet, there stood Steve, looking like he had been punched in the gut at the words, a flicker of his usual self flashing in his eyes. Enough that Tony knew he was close to bringing the man back. Then he could be content. Then no matter what came to pass, it would be ok as long as he saved Steve.

 

The soldier dropped his hold on Bucky without a word and marched over to Tony before bending down to finish the job Cap had started.

 

Tony couldn’t help but stare unabashedly at the man he loved. His cropped golden hair flaked with blood, his hard blue eyes focused on uniting Tony. His hands, capable of so much violence, so gentle with Tony’s body it made more tears spring to his eyes. He didn’t deserve Steve, he never had and he never would.

Finally, when Tony was free from his chair, Steve gently took his broken and bruised hands into his own. There was still a coldness to the man that let Tony know where his state of mind was, but Tony wasn’t scared. He could never be scared of Steve.

 

To the genius’s shock, the soldier bent his head and placed gentle kisses all along Tony’s splintered knuckles. Steve’s soft butterfly touch made a shiver wrack the brunette’s body, as all the stress and fear from the past who knew how many days disappeared. He let himself fall into the comfort Steve provided, even though Tony knew it was so wrong of him. He had helped manipulate Steve into the mindset of the Winter Soldier, as was probably Hydra’s plan all along, and when Steve came back out of it he would hate Tony for it. But, even when he knew what was coming, Steve felt so good holding him. 

The super soldier wrapped his arms gently around Tony’s aching torso and pulled him off the chair onto his lap. 

Tony’s body lost all tension as he relaxed against Steve’s chest, the pain for the first time dulled to a slight ache. Tony pressed a small kiss to the underside of Steve’s jaw as a thank you for the peace he was giving him now.

 

“Don’t ever say that again, kotenok,” Steve rumbled against the top of Tony’s head. There was an anger in his voice, but it wasn’t aimed at the genius in his arms. More at the words that came out of his mouth. 

 

“Don’t you dare, for a second think that you aren’t worth it to me. Because it’s the grossest lie you have ever told.”

 

Then they were quiet, sitting on the floor of Tony’s cell holding each other. Bucky had slipped out long ago to rejoin the battle. They trusted that he would come back to get them when the fighting was done.

 

“They sent videos,” Steve finally said, startling Tony from where he had nuzzled into the man’s neck. When he pulled away to look into Steve’s eyes, they were clearer then they had been moments before, and Tony knew he had his Steve back. Now he just waited for the pain of rejection to hit. 

 

But, even as he braced for it, it never came.

 

“They sent videos of you...screaming,” Steve continued when Tony couldn’t find the strength to respond, “No images. Just recordings of you losing your mind. Calling for Rhodey, or Nat, or me. You called out for me so often I thought I was going to die with you. From the moment I knew you were missing, Winter Soldier took over. There was nothing anyone could do. It took everything in me to wait while SHIELD located you. I wanted to kill everyone who got in the way of me finding you, and I... almost did.” A flash of the scene from only moments ago made both of them shiver, “Thank you Tony, for stopping me. For bringing me back. I love you so much, doll.”

 

Tony raised his shaking, broken hand to brush away the tears rolling down Steve’s face. He was...confused. Steve should hate him for bringing out the Winter Soldier in him. He should never want to see, or touch him again. 

 

“If I was stronger, you would have never had to succumb to that mindset to begin with. You shouldn’t be thanking me, baby. I hurt you. I’m not worth your-” But Steve never let Tony finish the words the burst from his chest in an effort to prove to Steve the horrors he had aided in. 

 

“No,” Steve growled, his eyes flickering dangerously. Tony flinched, and Steve immediately looked ashamed.

 

“No,” Steve repeated, rubbing his nose in Tony’s unwashed hair, “Just...no.”

 

And then, nothing mattered anymore. Not Tony’s own doubts or fears, because it became so obvious in that moment to the brunette how scared Steve had been. Steve had literally gone out of his mind without Tony, and here he sat trying to invalidate that pain. He was an idiot.

 

“Hey, none of that,” Tony insisted, his mindset switching automatically. He cupped Steve’s face and kissed him gently on the mouth, trying to coax him back from the turn he had just taken. Tony wouldn’t let Steve feel guilty for something that wasn’t his fault, and pushed aside his own insecurities to help the beautiful man in front of him. 

 

Steve pressed into the kiss, before pulling back so as not to irritate Tony’s wounds any further, “I don’t deserve you,” the super soldier said as the noise from outside the cell came to a halt. Bucky rushed in, hair a mess, and blood staining his uniform. But, the smile on his face let them know everything was alright.

 

“We’re good,” he said before rushing off again.

 

Steve nodded, and stood up, keeping hold of Tony the entire time. The genius held onto his boyfriend’s neck for support, but his comment from only a moment ago was bothering.

 

“Not true,” Tony finally said, closing his eyes against the harsh light from the hallway, he was leaving the room behind him for good, and he couldn’t be any more relieved then he was.

Tony felt Steve’s lips skim the top of his head as he walked, like the super soldier couldn’t get enough of the man in his arms.

 

“Very true, I just hope the day never comes when  _ you _ realize it to.”

 

Tony snuggled further into Steve’s warmth. An ache blossoming in his gut at the insecurity placed inside his lover by damn Hydra assholes. 

 

“I guess we’ll be together forever then.”

 

Tony watched as a tear slipped down Steve’s own face and glistened before falling to rest on Tony’s cheek.

 

“I wouldn’t mind.”

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this I hope you enjoyed! If you have a Wintersoldier Steve and Stony prompt you want written leave a comment. Also if you already have left a comment with an idea, we haven’t forgotten we promise. We are doing a bing weiting session now to try and get as many done as we can. Expect new content soon.  
> All the love


End file.
